


Moons of Saturn

by aurora_ophiuchus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward First Times, Chairs, Dominance, F/M, Female Character In Command, Femdom, First Time Blow Jobs, Nervousness, Orgasm Control, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Frustration, Submission, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_ophiuchus/pseuds/aurora_ophiuchus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time it was Aurora Sinistra's turn for a little experiment. </p><p>Part two, shall we say, of the Snape and Sinistra experimental games series. I might just keep writing them forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moons of Saturn

He had been twenty-nine when he had lost his virginity. It was surprising more than it had been depressing; he had never really expected to lose it at all. 

 

But then the young Astronomy professor had been hired, just a few years after him. So full of confidence and sexual freedom… characteristics which he had sorely lacked all of his life. Severus never dared to make the first advancement on her, despite a painfully obvious biological attraction to her. In fact, Aurora Sinistra had spent a considerable amount of time and effort in her pursuit of him… a combination of him feeling so fiercely loyal to one Lily Evans (or Potter, if he was going to finally accept the harsh truth) that no other woman could ever dare take her place, and, perhaps more prevalently, a lack of the confidence that Sinistra exuded from her every pore. He simply refused to believe that there would be any woman in existence even willing to look at him in such a manner, let alone fuck him. 

 

Of course, the lives of Hogwarts professors was generally a isolating one; detached from the rest of humanity and the possibility of any meaningful connections. He knew he almost certainly would never be her first choice, but at least he qualified for a choice. 

 

It was now Friday night… their weekly meeting drew nearer and nearer. Only tonight he knew that she had something… different planned for them - or least for him. He had spent the entire past week fretting about the whole thing. Severus assumed it was just another one of the amusing games Aurora liked to play with people… she enjoyed watching them squirm under her command (she was a Slytherin, after all, and a very good one at that). They had both attended dinner in the Great Hall that night, and while he was avoiding her gaze as much as possible he could tell that she was sitting there constantly willing him to look at her. She wanted to see the unease in his eyes and his body language. He was not going to give her the satisfaction. 

 

Instead he saved his nervousness for the sanctity of his office, where he pretended to bide his time with marking various monstrosities masquerading as homework. Instead, however, he found that he merely ended up reading the same sentence about twenty times as he ripped up a piece of toast into hundreds of little pieces. His eyes physically unable to keep themselves from watching the clock as the seconds ticked down. 

 

The time slowly made its way round, and he thanked his lucky stars that her office was not located on the same floor as her classroom on top of the highest tower. He didn't wish to turn up at her door already panting and tired. Severus pulled against his tight collar as he reached her door, allowing himself some kind of imagined breathing space. He took a deep breath, knocked and entered. 

 

Sinistra's office was covered in various star charts and models of galaxies. In the middle of the room stood the most beautiful of artefacts - a floating solar system which illuminated the entire room in a shimmery blue glow and plastered the walls with tiny specks of stars and darting comets. 

 

He found her seated at her desk in the corner of the room, next to a dimly lit fireplace. She certainly did not appear to be in the same nervous frame of mind as him. Her quill was darting too and fro from the parchment in which she was writing what looked to be complicated equations. Indeed, she was so engrossed in her work that Severus had to issue a soft cough from the door to inform her of his sudden presence. 

 

"Ah," she smiled, finally looking up from her desk. "Severus."

 

She gestured for him to take a seat opposite her desk, to which he obliged. 

 

"Rather odd place to meet," Severus muttered, taking a suspicious tour of the room with his gaze, as if he were under some sort of surveillance. "You have never asked me up here before."

 

"Yes, well…" she replied, placing her quill back into its ink pot. "I had a lot of work to do tonight, I thought it might be more convenient to get the job done here… then I can go back to all of this - " she gestured to the pile of papers resting in her pigeonhole on the desk. Severus's hand gave an involuntary jerk. Clearly she was not expecting this to last long at all… it did not exactly fill him with confidence. 

 

"So…" Aurora said, pushing back her chair and rising to full height. Severus felt his breath catch in his chest as she strode toward him, but she merely walked on by toward a cabinet behind him. 

 

"Would you like some wine?" she offered politely, while fumbling with various metal goblets and bottles in her stores. 

 

"Thank you," Severus nodded in vigorous agreement. Yes, lots of wine please. He was well aware of its various properties. She poured him a goblet of the stuff and set it in front of him before turning to do the same to herself. If it were just him in this room Severus would have taken it in both hands and skulled the entire thing down in seconds to quench his nerves. Instead, he merely took the most casual looking of sips as she gazed at him over the top of her goblet. 

 

"You needn't look so stressed, Severus…" she smirked as she toyed with the drink in her delicate hands. "We've been fucking each other for a good three years now."

 

"I am well-aware, thank you!" he snapped almost unconsciously. Truth be told, he could only blame himself for her sudden desire to expand their sexual repertoire; it had been him who had instigated this whole business by opening her legs and busying himself with his mouth in between them. "I already told you, however," Snape continued as calmly as he could after that sudden outburst, "that you needn't do anything because you feel obliged to do so. In fact, I would very much rather it if you didn't."

 

"Yes, I think you're missing the whole point of this little game…" Aurora corrected him, taking a deeper sip. "You wanted to make me your little experiment that day. I want to make you my little experiment tonight. It is really not about repayment as much as it is morbid curiosity."

 

"I had my reasons for doing what I did."

 

"And so do I."

 

She downed the rest of her drink and clunked back onto the table. There was a sexual confidence that she exuded that was too hard to ignore. The way she leant back in her chair, surveying him like he was a rather intriguing equation upon a blackboard… the way her fingers toyed with the low-cut material of her dress, creating little goosebumps over the flesh of her breasts… he wanted nothing more than to bend her over her own desk and fuck her senseless over her research. At least it was an act that he had grown comfortable with. At least he knew that he was usually quite adequate at that. God knows how long he would last in her mouth with her tongue… 

 

Upon witnessing him finishing the last of his own wine, she gave him the most pleasant of smiles and said calmly: "shall we start...?"

 

Severus gulped, not quite knowing what to do next. Should he stay sitting? Should he stand up? Should he unbuckle himself or should he let her take care of it? So many questions were swimming around in his head that he almost didn't notice Aurora making her way toward him on her own accord. The next thing he knew she had gathered up her dress around her waist and proceeded to take a seat on his lap, holding herself up by grasping the back of the chair behind him. An immediate triumphant smile materialised upon her lips. 

 

"Oh, we're already quite excited I see. Very good." 

 

It was more out of necessity that Severus needed to close his eyes as she did this. The vision of her breasts in his eye line and the way her supple little body moved in a delicate dance as she shifted in his lap would be his eventual undoing. The scent of her was overpowering his senses too… it was something so intricately subtle that even he couldn't quite make out its origin; jasmine, oranges, poppies? Or, and he felt more blood rush from his head to the now very swollen organ inside his trousers as this thought crossed his mind, perhaps it was just _her_ scent. 

 

His hands grasped the silk knickers covering her arse tighter and tighter as she continued to rub herself against him. Severus knew at once this was feeling much too good for how long they had to go. He willed her to get off and get to work in a different fashion before something extremely embarrassing happened. God, it was like fucking her for the first time all over again. He hated these nerves… 

 

"I think you're adequately prepared, don't you?" Sinistra finally breathed, relenting. Snape opened his eyes to see her breasts rising and falling faster and far more powerfully than it had done a minute ago. Apparently all of that cloth-on-cloth rubbing had had quite the affect on her also. She swung her leg back over his hips and almost immediately a wave of relief spread over him. Good: it was much easier to think and to concentrate on the task at hand now that no pressure and rocking sensation was being felt against his nether-regions. Some of the hot blood began returning to his brain again, sending it back into overload. 

 

Aurora settled herself upon the floor of her office, her hands stroked his inner thighs which were still wrapped in his suit of cotton armour. He couldn't stop a completely unconscious jerk of his hips as she toyed with his thighs, running her slender fingers up and down the cloth sending his prick alight with desperate need. Damn, if he hadn't been so self-conscious about his various scars he would have demanded that she just take the damned things off and be done with them. Despite their frequent physical contact he couldn't recall a single time where she had seen him completely naked. He could barely stomach that sight himself, let alone put another through that disgusting ordeal. No… he would have to settle for this.  _Settle. Do you even hear yourself, Severus?_

 

"Stop _thinking_ ," Aurora instructed him as if she could read his mind (he started to inwardly panic when the thought occurred to him that perhaps she  _could_ ); she began to play with the tiny buttons which held together the last shred of dignity he had left. "You're thinking about it too much. Honestly, Severus, if something like this isn't going to ease your mind a bit I don't think anything will."

 

 _Ease his mind!_ Was he a completely different species to everyone else? He enjoyed many things about the pleasurable feelings acts like this gave him, he would at least admit that; but the use of it as means of stress relief was not one of these reasons. He was far too anxious regarding his performance to let down his guard in such a manner… he never quite knew if he was doing things correctly, never knew whether she would leave disappointed and never come back to him… he was constantly on the verge of expecting her to just sigh and walk off. Not quite the adequate 'stress relief' if you asked him. Besides, he always had his own hand for that.

  

And -

 

An unexpected groan came forth from his mouth. All thought ceased immediately. He looked down in the chair to see her grinning inanely; she had finally released him from his constricting prison and was currently eyeing his manhood down with a look of supreme satisfaction. 

 

"Merlin me, I don't think I've ever seen it before you know?" she smirked, her dark red lips merely an inch away from it. "I thought this was only fair… seeing how much of an eyeful you had of me last time. And my what a nice one you've got, too. I can see how it's managed to please me all of these years."

 

Severus had to look away again, thankful that the current colour of his face probably would not show in this dark blue light tinged with the flickering red from the fire. He really wished he could tell her that he needed her to stop talking… or at least stop showering his cock with compliments when he was already quite on his way to the edge. And he definitely needed her to stop loitering so close to said cock with her full lips as she continued to praise its ability to satisfy her. He could almost feel her sweet breath upon the head… fuck, he was not going to last long… _'Stop thinking'… quite the astute directive, Aurora._

 

He was actually quite impressed that he didn't immediately come on the spot when she took her first tentative lick over the head of his cock. His entire body jolted with the sudden electricity her tongue generated… his hands clasped the arms of the chair like pincers.  He glanced down to see the edges of her lips upturned into the best smirk she could have managed under the circumstances. She was loving this power, that was for sure. She set to work again, devouring his erection entirely in her hot wet mouth… it was then and there that Snape made the decision to stare resolutely at the spinning solar system in the middle of the room. He couldn't watch what was happening down there; it would finish him off in seconds - milliseconds. 

 

Aurora pushed his thighs further apart and continued her exploration. Every time she would draw her mouth back up to the head her tongue would scrape along the shaft with it, sending him momentarily blind with ecstasy. It curved around the underside of his cock, flicking the sweet spot underneath the head just enough to make him emit horrifyingly embarrassing gasping noises, but not enough to release him of his aching build up. His hips automatically began to push into her, but Aurora stopped the first thrust with one firm and constricting arm held against his belly. He swore in frustration as he mouth teased every inch of him. But oh, it was a very good kind of frustration...

 

He looked to his left to see his hand balled up in a tight fist, his arms were shaking slightly too. He caught an all-too deadly vision of her head rolling around in his lap and his eyes snapped back to the solar system and the star charts… he had to think of something else… and quick. He started naming the moons of Saturn in his head in a desperate attempt to keep his mind off the tongue, and how she had turned her attention to sucking him deeply on top of the endless, tormenting licking. 

 

_Titan, of course… Enceladus… Rhea… Hyperion… ah… something ending with 'theus'…_

 

The arousal in his balls and sensations on his prick were building up too much to ignore. His hips began bucking against her grasp aggressively. But just when his mind had resolved to letting the floodgates open, Sinistra released her hold, sitting back upon the floor and panting slightly. 

 

"What's wrong?" he asked with an air of genuine concern. 

 

"Nothing at all," she stated casually, rubbing a thumb on his knee. 

 

"Then why did you stop? I haven't finished in case you hadn't noticed!" Snape protested bitterly. He was even more annoyed to see that his protests were met with an impudent smirk. 

 

"Well it would be no fun at all if I just let you come whenever you wanted!" Sinistra bit back cheekily, her other thumb was now mindlessly caressing his still pulsing and very erect cock. He could barely feel it, but the fact that he knew it was there set him on the edge of his seat. "Just take a deep breath…" she whispered in a sultry fashion as he mouth again drew near him, making him squirm and ache for it in a way he had never ached for anything before. 

 

When she finally returned her attentions to him, it took all of his inner strength not to weep in his gratitude. He threw his head back against the chair like a man possessed, staring fixated at the ceiling, watching all of the tiny little comets skirting to and from the various walls and the ceiling. It did not take very long to feel the heat and the pleasure and the frustration begin to build up again. 

 

 _Prometheus - that was it!_ Snape desperately thought to himself as her wet mouth slid up and down his now positively throbbing member.  _Then there was Epimetheus… Mimas… Pandora…_

 

"Fuck," he blurted out into the air like a moron as he strained against her incessant force. She had to use quite a bit of said force to hold him down in the chair now; his back began arching unconsciously and he knew he was so close. So very close. The sucking became less vigorous again and he moaned in sheer vexation. 

 

"Ugh… please  _no_." He begged softly. The woman was an utter tyrant. A quick suctioning noise told him that again, she had released herself from him. He managed a glance into her deep brown eyes, and was shocked to find that they were positively alive with fire. 

 

"What did you just say?" she exclaimed in an almost ecstatic fashion. "Did I just hear a 'please' from Severus Snape? Surely not!" 

 

"Would you cease your dramatics and finish this," Severus snarled, his teeth now bared. He had had just about as much as could take from her tonight. 

 

"Say please again..." came her haughty riposte. She was fumbling with his cock again, always keeping complete satisfaction at arms length - as she always did. 

 

He eyed her with disdain. But if that was the only way he was going to get a satisfactory result… and lord knows going back to his quarters and finishing off the job himself was not what he had in mind. 

 

He sighed. 

 

"Alright. Please."

 

"Mmm, I do like polite little toys…" Aurora moaned as she brushed her lips around his head, spending his legs spasming. "And the more you say it, the more I might be willing to let you have your reward. I can stop this any time at my discretion. "

 

Sweet fuck her authoritarian demeanour alone was enough to make him come. Giving in to her commands filled him with an odd sense of relief. It wasn't often he allowed himself to completely give up his power to another individual… he had never realised how fucking irresistible the idea was. 

 

"Please…" he moaned as he closed his eyes once more when her rhythm resumed. Forget the moons. Enough time had passed to ensure that he could still maintain eye contact with the Astronomy professor at mealtimes; he felt it was safe to finally come, and he hadn't wanted to come so badly in his entire life. " _Please_  don't stop."

 

He could feel Aurora's moans vibrating around his shaft. It appeared she was enjoying his subservience just as much as he was. He began his automatic thrusts yet again, but her grasp lessened after a few moments. It took him a while to remember what he had to do in order to get it back. 

 

"Please, don't…" Severus groaned helplessly in the confines of her power. "Please let me come."

 

"What will you do in return?" she asked, briefly coming back up from the task at hand. 

 

"Anything… _anything_." 

 

Fuck, his cock must have looked black and blue by this stage. Aurora began to fuck him even harder with her mouth… sending his back arching at such an angle that he felt something click. 

 

The tiny floating stars around them exploded into miniature supernovas. Little explosions were also felt all over his body… starting at his balls and crackling through his legs and behind his eyes. An overwhelming need suddenly filled him. He could not stop the powerful moans that escaped him as every inch of his body spasmed, the firebolts setting his cock aflame as it sent hot sticky liquid pulsing into her mouth. He gave everything he could to her, and it appeared she was quite enjoying sucking him dry. Snape gasped for air, waiting impatiently for Aurora to release her hold on him, his cock was now unbearably sensitive and his legs kept jolting violently at each additional stroke. He was so weak from his release however, that he found is nigh impossible to form any words to plead with her to stop. 

 

After what felt like a eon, Aurora finally relented. Drawing her mouth back, she wiped the corner of her lips with one of her fingers and smiled at the drop of sticky substance now resting upon it. 

 

"Well, I think that was more or less a success - don't you?"

 

Severus groaned a weak response as he leant back, panting on her chair. He needed a few moments to himself. Aurora pushed herself up from the floor and strode casually over to her desk, where she poured herself another goblet of wine. He wondered how on earth she managed to be so nonchalant about what had just happened… it was as if she had accomplished nothing more than a particularly tedious tax return, while he had been reduced to a pleading mess. Slowly but surely, sense was beginning to return to him after the particularly powerful orgasm had knocked it right out of his brain. Memories of what he had just done and said materialised in front of his eyes, making him inwardly cringe so much that he almost wanted to take his fist and shove it in his mouth to prevent any further idiotic remarks radiating from his lips. He would much preferred to have been gagged instead of making such embarrassing declarations and noises… he assumed that Aurora might just be the type to enjoy something like that anyway. 

 

He put the thought on the back-burner for next time…  _next time… hah_ … the way he had succumbed to her demands. He had originally been petrified of the thought of finishing too early, but now he had opened up a completely different can of worms. And now the blood was returning back to his brain he was finally able to see just how stupid he must have appeared to her.  _Did I just promise I would do anything… ANYTHING for her if she let me come in her mouth?!_ He felt his cheeks burn right red as he recalled all of the specific details. Good grief he was an utter moron at these sorts of things. 

 

Yes, eye contact would apparently be rather scarce over the course of the next week...

 

Sinistra, however, appeared completely composed. She was sitting again at her desk, her quill back in her hand as it scurried once more over the page, obviously she had come to the conclusion that he needed a few moments of quiet in order to compose himself. When the feeling finally returned to his hands, he sorted out his trousers and rose from the chair - his legs still quite numb while simultaneously prickling with pins and needles. 

 

He coughed once more to get her attention. "Urm…" Severus started nervously. "I don't suppose you want me to- "

 

Sinistra shook her head and grinned. "Nah," she said. "I've got far too much to get through, I think I can manage to hold off until bedtime. Besides - this was about you tonight. You did well." she added with an impressed nod before returning to her work. 

 

He was quite taken aback by this odd sounding compliment. He wasn't quite sure that he done anything worthy of praise. He wasn't sure he had done anything at all. "I think your commendation is rather misplaced..." he drawled as he toyed with one of the telescopes on her desk. "You're…" he started, before pausing, biting his tongue, and starting again "You're very good."

 

"Coming from you, Severus, that is tantamount to worshipping me as your goddess," Aurora smiled, her eyes glittering sharply in the projections of the glowing planets. "Thank you kindly." 

 

He opened his mouth to continue talking to her, he wanted to discuss what had happened… what he had said and how he had felt when she made demands of him and if it was normal; but embarrassment had finally got the better of him. He gave her a polite bow and made to exit her office and to his bed. He wasn't used to not being in his own bed after having an orgasm, where he usually dropped off to sleep within sixty seconds of finishing… it was much harder than he thought it would be to stay awake. The tiredness was gradually overcoming his desire to talk anymore. 

 

"Just so you know, Severus," Sinistra stated casually after him as he reached for the door handle. "I am considering taking you up on your offer to serve me."

 

"What?" he wasn't sure if it was fatigue or genuine confusion he was feeling now. 

 

She stopped scratching with her quill and paused to look at him, swishing the long green feather back and forth over her chin as she surveyed him. 

 

"Well, you did say you would do _anything_  for me,after all..." she said matter-of-factly. "I have a feeling you'd quite like what I've got in store for you."

 

"That was - " he started to argue before wondering why he even  _considered_ arguing…  _That was merely for show._ He was going to object. But… why object? He had enjoyed every aspect of her behaviour, after all. And now it appeared that she had enjoyed the way  _he_ had acted in turn. A wave of relief swept over him. 

 

"If you wish it." He said as coolly as he could manage, though his mind was going in a million directions at once over thoughts of what else she might have up her sleeve. He suddenly felt hideously inadequate. She was so intoxicating, so imaginative and what had he done for her? He had put his mouth on her pussy and fucked her with his fingers that one time. That wouldn't do. It was so pedestrian in comparison to her obviously more convoluted needs. Severus made a mental note to do some intensive research in preparation for their next meeting. 

 

"Goodnight, then," Aurora said pleasantly from behind her feather. "Sleep well. I am almost certain you will."

 

And for one second he felt an outlandish desire to kiss her for once, instead of the usual cold and clinical nod. 

 

"You too," was what he settled for instead before he left the Astronomy office, the shimmering solar system and conflicting thoughts now merely a memory. Snape struggled down the corridors and back to his quarters, where he intended to have a very well-deserved lie in right into Saturday morning. 

 

Well - no matter how confused he now found himself, Snape thought as he reached the dungeons, he knew one thing...

 

He would never see the moons of Saturn in the same light again. 

 

* * *

 


End file.
